Dual Wakizashi
Dual Wakizashi (デュアル わきざし, Duaru Wakizashi) is a dual-wielded form of Wakizashi in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Dual-wielded Wakizashi that has the fastest slash among most of melee weapons. Dual Katana can perform a double critical damage to the target with its slash delay by raising both hands and slash in an X pattern. Dual Wakizashi can be obtained from Wakizashi Upgrade Event by collecting 500 kill points with permanent Single Wakizashi. Advantages *High damage in secondary slash *Can do double attack in primary mode *Longer attack range *Able to damage multiple enemies *Available in most modes Disadvantages *Can only be obtained through Wakizashi upgrade event *Has attack delay in secondary mode *Low slash rate Events *South Korea: This weapon can be obtained by collecting 500 kill points with Wakizashi from September 13, 2012 ~ September 25, 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: This weapon can be obtained by collecting 500 kill points from Wakizashi from 13 August 2013 ~ 28 August 2013. *Indonesia: This weapon can be obtained by collecting 500 kill points from Wakizashi from 6 November 2013 ~ 20 November 2013. Tips Overall *Aim for the head and control your distances between you and your enemies is the key to master Dual Wakizashi. *Dual Wakizashi's primary slash's range is shorter and weaker than secondary slash, but able to damage multiple enemies (up to 3 enemies). *Recommended for Knife Battle and Zombie Scenario. Knife battle *When chased by the enemy, run backward and use primary attack. *Use secondary slash more often when face to face with enemies. *Keep your range from the short range melee so you can attack enemy but they cannot. *Attack on head or back for instant kill. Zombie Scenario *Dual Wakizashi's primary slash can kill multiple enemies. *Do not confront mini-bosses especially with primary mode. Zombie Mods *Experienced players can use this in Zombie Mods. *Primary slash for surprise attack and secondary slash to confront zombies face-to-face. *Aim for the head or back to deal tremendous damage. *Combine secondary slash with Bloody Blade for massive damage output. *Equip with high-stun weapons such as XM1014 and Dual Infinity. Comparison to Single Wakizashi Positive *Higher damage output in both modes *Damage multiple enemies with primary slash *Higher slash range in secondary slash Neutral *Purchasable by both teams Negative *Can only attack a single enemy in secondary slash *Shorter slash range in primary slash *Lower rate of fire Gallery Costumeupdate3.jpg|Korea poster Dwazisahiiii.jpg|China poster 630232a4-dcb9-4011-b489-6f11c96be71a.jpg|View model cbefa546-d673-468f-af51-7f206fad6f22.jpg|Primary attack 12c5a6ef-6c6e-4f86-bfd4-0185f7b18e1e.jpg|Ready to perform the secondary attack 9ef412b7-fc11-45a7-a31b-92d6711957f5.jpg|Secondary attack 4908963601454203787.jpg|In-game screenshot Dual Wakizashi 1.jpg|Mei with Dual Wakizashi 20121010ff_5.jpg|China poster Indonesia poster_dual wakizashi_industry.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Katanad_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Hit sound Ditto Slash sound Ditto Ditto Secondary attack sound Secondary attack missed Have you done upgrading to Dual Wakizashi? Yes, of course. No, but I have the single one. No... Trivia *This the third dual-wielded melee weapon introduced in Counter-Strike Online. The first one is Dual Nata Knife and the second is Balrog-9. *This is one of the melee weapons that can kill an unarmored player with just one slash. *There is an orange wave effect after every slash. *For primary attack, sometimes you can damage the nearby enemy even after had died due to the double attack. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Japanese weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Events exclusive Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Cash weapon Category:Close range weapons